1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a bicycle drive unit. More specifically, the present invention relates to a bicycle drive unit with a motor.
2. Background Information
Electrically assisted bicycles are conventionally well known that use a motor output as assisting power (see DE 195 22 419 A1 (Patent Citation 1), DE 196 29 788 A1 (Patent Citation 2), for example). In the electrically assisted bicycles, a pedaling force is combined with a drive force from the motor, and then the combined drive force is transmitted to the rear wheel. Specifically, Patent Citation 1 illustrates an electric drive in which a stator is attached to a bottom bracket attachment portion of a bicycle, and a rotor with a crank arm is attached to a crank axle. Patent Citation 2 illustrates a drive unit in which a stator is fixed to a bicycle frame of a bicycle, and a rotor is coupled to a crank arm.